kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-18
Summary Elwin tells Maruna that there are many books about god-level items, and that he will have to be more specific. He replies that it is Kali's item known as the Pledge Token. Gandharva wonders why he would be looking for an item that grows through transactions. Elwin states that she has never heard of it and speculates that humans might have a different name for it. Maruna adds that its shape can vary as different types of accessories. This rings a bell for Elwin, who recalls that it is an item for suras and considered heresy, so a book on that would not be found in the general library but at the Temple of Chaos under the supervision of the priest. Maruna asks her if she had read about the item based on her knowledge on it, but she claims to not remember any information. She then recalls reading about the item—''Eye of Perishment—and Teo telling her to put away the book or else she risks punishment in Hell. Elwin decides not to tell him what she knows so that she can continue to stall him, and wonders why that information is important enough for him to pretend to be a half and enter the city. Gandharva suddenly approaches them and asks to speak to his brother in private. Maruna asks him to speak as low as possible since Elwin can hear sura speech from a distance. Gandharva questions him as to why he is looking for that particular item, and Maruna confirms that he briefly went to the sura realm and received the item there. Gandharva is shocked and insists that he must never use it, but Maruna responds that it is his choice. He mentions that the item can increase the user's abilities to a level comparable to a typical 5th-stage rakshasa, or even more, and reveals that Samphati used it to develop. He then states that since he is much more powerful than her, he would be on par with nastikas, plus he has no restrictions on his sura form in the human realm. He would be able to stand up to Agni and Chandra. Gandharva calls him a fool and insists that it would lead to his destruction because it is Kali's item, and she is a goddess who wishes to see the destruction of the universe and who has been sealed away over a hundred times. Maruna tells him that the gods are not the only reason he would do it. Gandharva deduces that he would develop and use the ''Crescent Gate to cross back to the sura realm, and tells him not to underestimate how fearsome the Taraka clan is. Maruna asks him if it was fear that led him to abandon his clan, and states that he himself will never turn his back on his own people. The fires that light the city suddenly go out, and Chandra appears, suggesting that they talk before Agni shows up. 3-018 deadly price.png|deadly cost 3-018 5th-stage Maruna.png|next stage form 3-018 crazy Kali.png|insane god 3-018 a little talk.png|shall we chat? Currygom's comment That's not the posture of someone who's willing to talk. (reference to Chandra) Afterword Some of you have been saying that this story should be based on popular characters in order to make the story more popular, so why is this webtoon treating its popular characters like this...? Yeah. Come to think of it, the winner of the most recent popular character vote was Yuta and 2nd place was Leez, both of whom are off the grid. 3rd place was Gandharva, who's not in a very good situation at this point in the story, and the one in 4th place, Saha, is... This is because first and foremost, I have a story to carry out regardless of the popularity of the characters. I know what kind of scenes you enjoy, and ways to keep you interested... but the flow of the story has already been decided... Did Maruna eat it? From Elwin's point of view, Maruna must be a little scary. Yet she nonchalantly laughs like that... Suras call it by a different name. I worried about how to write the name of this item. The Korean words could be misunderstood if I don't add the Chinese characters for them as well... But it feels a bit awkward to have Chinese characters in the book... But anyway, they don't write in Korean in the world of Kubera. Hehe. You can think of the Chinese characters as just a translation by me; they don't actually use Chinese characters in their world, either! Can we really see this? The parts that are blacked out are not actually black. I just obscured them. Could they be black, white, red, or any other colors? Nobody knows yet! The crazy bitch in this place is me! Doesn't it seem like an awful lot when he says that she's been sealed more than a hundred times? Maybe she was freed so many times because of poor attempts at sealing! But think about the amount of time that has passed since the creation of the universe. Even if the seal was super strong and could last millions of years, if you're dealing with an immortal god, then... Notes * Now we know: Samphati wore her Eye of Perishment as a drop earring in her left ear. * If you recall, the transcendental Crescent Gate is only available to 5th-stage rakshasas and half dragons older than 100 years of age.Currygom's blog, Transcendental skills: Transcendental skills of supporting characters (2) * All the temple fires in Atera were mysteriously extinguished when Agni returned from Kalibloom, possibly to slow down his arrival there. * Questions raised in this episode: ** What were the reasons for sealing Kali? Is she sealed now? ** Why is Chandra sneaking behind Agni's back and putting out all the Kalibloom fires? ** Is this the end of Fish King and the Chick? References